BTS X Reader: Chapter 11
by coffeewithbts
Summary: BTS Fanfic- Your character finds out what Namjoon really had to say at the end of the last chapter, plus Jimin begins to grow on you even more! (I know a lot of people are getting a bit confused about the story because they are all uploaded in separate parts. Please go to my profile to find all of the stories so you can catch up on them individually. Thanks)


Chapter Eleven

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

"...can you give me some time to figure it out?" He asked watching her eyes dart from left to right, but never landing on him. "What are you thinking?"

She looked at her hands starting to shake. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest and as she felt her eyes beginning to sting, she turned away from him. She could feel her tears begin to hit the floor and blur her vision. It was happening again. "I…" she muttered before she was whipped around into Namjoon's arms.

"What's wrong?" He commanded over her as she fell into the warmth of his chest and cried. She didn't say anything, but let him hold her.

However, these actions didn't go unseen. Misoo could see them as she went to find the girl to talk to her about their fight earlier. She watched as Namjoon put his arms around the girl and stroked her back lightly. Misoo wanted to say something or to tell them to stop, but instead she just felt hurt. She turned away and was beginning to leave when she bumped into Jin.

Jin was on his way to find Namjoon and could see them from where he was standing next to Misoo. Misoo made her way to the front of the bus silently as Jin's heart broke. He could feel a deep pain in his chest watching the scene out of context. He could have told them to stop or asked them about it, but he only turned to follow Misoo back to the front.

READER P.O.V

I wiped off the snot coming from my nose with my hand and sniffled. My eyes were red and pain was beginning to show again in my ankles. I pulled away from him and walked back into the empty bathroom. I wasn't sure if he was going to come after me, but I wouldn't have answered him either way.

He may have been surprised by my actions being so out of context, but my reasons were valid. He had said the same thing my father had said the day he...I couldn't bear it. I had cracked. The emotions continued to pour out while I lay in my bunk trying not to think about him, but of the day ahead of me.

"It's time to go!" I heard Misoo call from outside my bunk. She didn't sound happy at all. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't turn to face her at that moment. I wiped off my tears and changed my shirt before I got off of the bus.

We were at the next location where there would be a fansign, but first we would be going to our hotel. I had my bag on my shoulder as we entered. I was supposed to room with Misoo, but I wasn't sure if that would still work with how things had been going.

I walked down the hallway to the room to see Namjoon standing in front of the hotel door. I wanted to turn around and leave, but he noticed me.

I approached him warily. "What are you doing out here?" I asked folding my arms.

"I'm waiting for Misoo."

I nodded. "If she sees us talking to each other, she'll think you were waiting for me. I'll just go until you're done. Okay?"

"Okay." I began to walk away, but he pulled me back. "Can I talk to you later though? I mean, I'll see you?"I looked him over and gave no reply. I pulled away from his grasp to go find a place to stay until he was done talking to Misoo.

Around the corner I found a couch and some chairs in front of the vending machine. I plopped down on the couch to close my eyes to sleep for awhile. I figured they had a lot to talk about. For a little while, I slept peacefully, until I heard a sudden rattling sound. I turned over, but the noise continued so I opened my eyes. I woke up to see Jimin's puppy dog eyes looking up at me from the ground. He was sitting in front of me just staring. "Um…" I asked as he backed away from me. "What's up, Jimin?"

"I got you a juice." He said handing me a juice from the vending machine. I took it and looked it over. That had been the noise I'd heard. I sat up to take a drink from it while Jimin sat down next to me on the other end of the couch. "What are you doing out here and not in your room?"

"Misoo's talking to Namjoon and I didn't want to disturb them." I lied. He nodded and opened his drink slowly. "What are you doing out here?"

I took a sip realizing I had asked a stupid question. "I was just getting a drink." He smiled. I should have figured that, but I had already asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I looked down at my hands cupping the cold juice.

"I don't know. I just...well...earlier when you were crying. I just didn't know if you were still upset about that."

I shook my head. "It's fine now. I'm fine." There was a huge pause while we drank in silence. I looked at him staring at me blankly. I watched his eyes move over me without hesitation. He didn't even seem fazed by the fact that I was watching him watch me. "What is it?" I finally asked.

"What's what?"

"What are you looking at? Is there something on me?" I asked with a little laugh.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're just kind of cute when you're all balled up with your pillow." His smile was small, but he blushed hard when he made the comment. In turn, I blushed too. My legs were near me on the couch as I hugged my giant pillow closer.

"You're blushing." I said reaching over to his cheeks. They were so fluffy and soft. I almost want to just run my hand over them, but I thought that might be weird so I pulled away quickly after just barely pinching them.

He continued to look down as he retorted, "So are you."

"It's getting late. You should probably go back to your room." I said in nervousness.

While looking away from him, I waited for his answer, but it never came. I could hear him come towards me. I could feel the heat from his body, he was so close. I turned to him only inches from me. He looked serious as if he had something important to say. "You should come to my room. I'm rooming with Jungkook so I'm sure he won't mind us." He offered with a smirk.

His eyes gleamed and I knew I couldn't say 'no.' I followed him to his room down the hallway. He carried my bag while I held tight to my pillow. He opened the door to Jungkook passed out on his bed. I laughed to myself as Jimin put my bag down on the bed. "I can't believe he's already asleep?!" He said.

"He's probably just tired from all of the work he's been doing." I said standing over him while Jimin turned on the TV.

Jimin looked over Jungkook as well. "Kookie." He whispered.

My eyebrows raised as Jungkook shifted in his sleep. His eyes flickered, but didn't open. I glanced over his face. He looked calm as he slept. I hadn't realized that he had a small mole under his bottom lip. His hair even fell perfectly around his face even when he shifted.

"Why are you just staring? Do you like him?" Jimin teased running over to my side. "Do you want to watch some TV or something while you wait?" He asked pulling me over to the bed. I nodded and watched him flip through the channels in silence.

I picked silently at my fingers until his hand rested over mine. "Is something wrong, Jimin?"

"You shouldn't pick at your fingers. Your hands won't be pretty if you do that. You should stay pretty." His hand moved from mine and back onto the remote. He continued to flip through the channels as if he hadn't said anything.

I looked up at him. "Well aren't you smooth?!" I said making him jump. "You're acting smooth and trying to hand out compliments to me. I see what you're doing." I rolled my eyes playfully smirking.

He smiled, "What am I doing exactly?"

I punched him in the arm. "Let's play a game!" His brow furrowed and I motioned for him to come close to me. I turned so I was facing him on the bed. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Okay, I'll go first. Truth or dare." He immediately asked not giving me a chance to have the upperhand. He turned off the TV while I thought on this for a second. He seemed like a fairly creative person, so I picked truth. "Alright...are you really a boy or a girl?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't think it's a secret that I'm a girl. You just wasted your first question. My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said with no hesitation.

I figured as much and looked around the room. "I dare you to...do a handstand for more than 30 seconds."

He shook his head at me, "You call that a dare. I'd do it even if it wasn't a dare." However, he stood up and I opened a timer on my phone. I yelled 'go' and watched as he tried to keep his balance. It was funny to watch, but I wondered if I was laughing too loud for Jungkook. I looked at him for a second before I heard a thud. Jimin had hit the floor.

I rushed over to his side. "Are you okay?" I asked helping him up. He nodded and denied that he had failed by more than five seconds.

"Alright, your turn." I nodded and boldly chose to do a dare. "I dare you to...pinch Jungkookie's cheeks."

My eyebrows scrunched without me really thinking about it."Why is that a dare?"

"I want to get a picture of his squishy cheeks." He pulled out his phone and motioned for me to go over to the sleeping Jungkook. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Come on. Just one photo."

I looked over Jungkook again as Jimin positioned himself to take a cute picture of Jungkook. Sighing, I reached my fingers up to his face. I hadn't touched them before he began to shift in his sleep. Quickly, we backed away like children playing a game of stealth.

"Are you sure he won't wake up?" I asked Jimin standing behind me. He nodded and I crept closer to Jungkook. Slowly, I grasped his pinkish cheeks in between my thumb and index finger when he grabbed onto my wrists.

In panic, I tried to pull away, but he only pulled me closer to him. He whispered, "Jimin, I've already told you to stop messing with me." Without realizing it, he had pinned me onto the bed next to him where he finally opened his eyes to see me and not Jimin.

Jimin stood in silence still with his phone out as Jungkook came to. I only looked up at him in silence as he began to speak.


End file.
